


I wolf you

by Fancypants0205



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Consensual Kink, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Human/Vampire Relationship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Love Bites, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possession, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Useless Lesbians, Useless Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancypants0205/pseuds/Fancypants0205
Summary: Alice never wanted to kidnapped Bella. She wanted to sweep her off her feet with expensive chocolates and romantic dates. But her precious mate leaves her no choice.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I wolf you

**Author's Note:**

> These first few chapters were originally posted on wattpad in the short story book The Bellice Collection. So it is a bit rushed. Because it was originally supposed to be a short story. Less than 10 chapters. It will be a little longer now. And less rushed after chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a stalker but she doesn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An:17900 words this time. My longest chapter yet. The title was not planned but it was too funny not to. I had to do it. A stalker story? Well kinda. After this chapter there isnt anymore stalking and Alice is way less creepy. Her vampire side keeps demanding that she does certain things and she's trying to resist. But um yeah... the next chapter won't be like this. It will be the beginning if a very healthy relationship. It started off kinda toxic and weird but they'll be good together

Bella P.O.V 

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence today class!" Mr.Newton exclaimed and I froze. So much for sneaking into class unnoticed. Everyone turned their attention away from the front of the class and towards me. I shifted under the weight of everyone's gaze, fiddling with the straps of my satchel."I um…. Good morning!" I greeted, my voice cracking slightly as I waved. I hate this. Everyone was just staring at me. Their eyes over analyzing me. Could they tell I hadn't washed my hair in 3 days? Or that I have toothpaste stains on my shirt from this morning. Maybe they know my socks don't match.

"Freak show." Mike coughed out, a smug smirk on his stupid face. A few people chuckled and Mr.Newton did a poor job hiding his own smirk. Of course he has the same sense of humor as his son. Only a few people seemed unamused. Angela, was one of them. She rolled her eyes at his childish behavior before turning her attention back towards her notes. 

Alice, was another. She was glaring at Mike and anyone else who laughed. Alice is a nice girl. We've never talked but she's never been mean to me. Never laughed at Mike's rude jokes. Sometimes she mutters a soft greeting whenever we pass each other in the hall. I never respond. Usually by the time I even realized she was talking to me, she was too far away. It doesn't matter anyway. She's new, so she probably doesn't know about my condition. Or she thinks they're just mean rumors. Once she finds out the rumors are true and I am a freak just like everyone says I am, the brief greeting and cute waves will stop. And she'll avoid me like every other girl in this stupid school. Which is honestly a shame. She's the prettiest girl in school. Well the world if you ask me. It would have been nice to be her friend… or maybe even more than that. Yeah, like that'll ever happen. A girl like her? With a freak like me? Maybe when pigs fly. Actually no.

"Care to tell the class why you've been skipping my lessons Isabella?" Mr.Newton asked, leaning across his desk. I saw his eyes dance over the group of 40 students, his eyes lingering on a few. Jessica, his favorite student. Lauren, my ex best friend. And Alice Cullen, I can't really blame him for that. She's very nice to look at. I find myself staring at her when I should be taking notes. And I can only see the back of her head from my seat in the very back of the class.. If I could see her face… I would probably never get any work done. "I've been busy with work and handling the funeral fees and the mortgage…" I trailed off, my cheeks warming at the confession. Ever since dad died… everything has just gone down hill. I've been working three jobs trying to cover school and the mortgage on the house. I'm nearly drowning in debt. It's just too much. Last week, I realized what needed to happen. I have to drop out of school. It's purely financial and I'm pretty sure I would regret this decision one day but I can't… There's only so many hours in the day. 

And I can't juggle three jobs and school. I'm already not taking care of myself the way I should. Some days I only have time to shower and take a quick one hour nap before going back out and working another shift. How am I supposed to fit attending class and studying to my schedule. I'm failing most of my classes anyway. That smug look on Mr.Newton's face dropped at the mention of my dad. Who has only been dead for 5 months but it felt more like 5 years… I haven't had time to mourn. I've been working so much. Trying to pay off medical bills and mortgage. Fuck I miss him. Things were still bad when he was here, I was still the social reject but at least I had him. I would come home after a long day at school and he would be there.

That awkward smile on his face as he offered me a seat on the couch next to him. We would drink beer and watch tv and just… He was everything to me. We didn't talk much but we never needed to. We were so close. And now he's gone. Sure, I still have Jake, Leah and Seth but they don't know how bad it is.

"Oh… you have to communicate with me. I'm not a mind reader Isabella. Sit down and we will continue our lesson." Mr.Newton says. Now avoiding eye contact. He turned his attention back towards the board. And everyone seemed to feel bad too because they looked away. Without the usual teasing remarks. 17 more days… 17 more days and I'll be out of this stupid town. Well not really. But 17 more days and I won't have to deal with any of this anymore. Just like Mr.Newton, all my other teachers were surprised to see me in class today. Luckily none of them commented like Mr.Newton did and I was grateful for that. I just need to get all my affairs in order. Only one more payment for the mortgage. And I have to pay for this last semester. Then I'll be free. 17 more days…

I decided against seeing Jake, Leah and Seth one more time. They knew me too well. The second they saw me they would know. I haven't been taking care of myself. Barely eating, barely sleeping. Sue would probably pass out if she saw me right now. I think it's best they don't see me like this. When I called to tell them I couldn't make it to movie night… this is the 7th one I've missed in a row… they didn't seem too surprised. They were concerned but I brushed them off. They said I sounded different but I told them I was tired and they dropped it. It wasn't a lie. Not really. I am tired. So very tired. 16 more days. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

I never really noticed Alice was in my Statistics class. Probably because I've barely showed up to class in the last few months but I think I would remember her being in my class. Maybe she transferred. Or maybe she had been here the entire time. I don't know. Maybe she had just changed seats. Yeah that's probably it. Because when I walked into my statistics class, she was sitting right next to my usual seat. Huh… that's weird. I decided to sit two rows in front of her, still far away from all the other students but also giving her some space. I don't want to sit too close to her. People in this town are cruel. And if they think we're friends…. Instead of giving everyone a reason to tease her, I kept my distance. I'm doing her a favor, I told myself when I saw her disappointed frown when I decided to not sit next to her. Once she finds out how much of a weirdo I am, she'll be thankful. 14 more days….

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

13 more days, 13 more days, 13 more days. I chanted in my head as I worked on the assignment in front of me. I don't even know why I'm doing this stupid thing. It's not like it matters. 13 more days and I'll be out of here. No more school. No more work. No more bill's. No more pain. Everything will be fine. Everything will be good again. Just like when dad was her- i turned my attention away from the paper in front of me and watched as pale fingertips danced across the edge of my desk. Her nails were painted red. Which is odd because I thought they would be pink or maybe even yellow. That would match her fancy sports car outside. But no, they were dark red. 

Almost like blood….The pale digits stopped their slow dance and suddenly both her palms were flat on the table. I stared at her hands for a moment, admiring the jewelry she was wearing. She wore one ring on her left hand, on her pinkie. Two on her right. She also wore two bracelets on her left. Her hands were dainty. Kinda like the rest of her. But they looked… strong. Really strong. I don't know how to explain it. They were just… perfect. I finally looked away from her hands, blushing when I realized I had been staring at her hands. How very lesbian of me. Wait am I even a lesbian? Does it even matter? I forced myself to look at her face, ignoring the sudden pull in my chest.

"Hi." Alice greeted and she almost sounded out of breath. Not like she had run a mile or anything. Fuck she looks like she could run several miles no problem. "Hi…" I mumbled and she smiled. She leaned forward, putting more weight onto her hands and the table. She didn't say anything for a few moments. She kinda just stared at me. Her eyes dark and lidded. Have her eyes always been that dark? I watched as she bit her lip gently and I started to feel butterflies. 

"I um… how can I help you?" I asked after a few tense moments. Fuck she's pretty. I mean I knew that. Anyone with eyes could see that. But up close she's just… wow. Is she even real? Real people aren't this pretty. Real people don't have perfect hands, flawless pale skin, and a perfect head of hair. I bet it took hours to style. I want to ruin it. I want to run my fingers through it. I want to pull it. I wonder what it would look like after hours o- "Huh?" She asked, still sounding kinda of dazed and out of breath.

"Did you want something? Or did you come over here just to say hi?" I asked almost teasingly as I twirled my pen between my fingers. Alice broke our intense eye contact, her gaze focusing on my fingers for a moment before looking back up. She cleared her throat before answering."Yes, I did want something." She states and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me or are you going to make me wait all day?" I asked and she smirked. What am I even saying? Why am I so comfortable talking to her? Am I flirting with her? I've never really flirted before so I don't know. There's never been anyone to flirt with before. But look at her… how could I not? "I guess I'll tell you." She stated and I leaned forward a little. "Spit it out, can't you see I'm shaking in antici…." I waited a few moments for dramatic effect and Alice leaned closer. "...pation." I joked and she guffawed. My eyes widened slightly and I stopped twirling my pencil. 

"You're funny." She states after she finished laughing softly and I scoffed. "Looking maybe. Are you going to tell me or not? I'm dying to know." I stated and she frowned a little. "You're not funny looking. I actually think you're quite attractive." She states and I blushed hard. Me? Attractive? "Is that what you came over here to say? That I'm attractive?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, I came over here to ask if that seat was taken." She states and I deflated slightly. She just wants the chair. I get it. I was sitting alone. So of course she would ask if the seat was taken. She probably needs an extra one for wherever she's sitting.

"No, you can have it." I stated and looked back down at my paper. I'll admit it. I'm a little disappointed. For a second I thought she… Of course she wouldn't. Why would she waste her time on someone like me? For a second I kinda forgot who I was. I kinda felt like a normal person. 

"Great." Alice states and sat down across from me. My eyes widened and I could only stare at her in shock. "What are you working on?" She asked and stared down at the paper I was working on. "...Just something for my literature class. What are you doing?" I asked in a hush tone, looking around to see if anyone was near. Hopefully no one would see us. "What do you mean? I'm sitting down with you. I thought maybe we could do our work together." She states and I frowned. She wants to sit with me? Why? "Why?" I asked and it was her turn to frown. "Because I thought you looked lonely. And I needed the company." She explained slowly, like you would to a child. I'm not a child. "Are you trying to be my friend or something." I asked and she grinned. Showing off perfect teeth. They were almost too white. And… sharp?

"Or something." She replied and I shook my head. "That's not a good idea." I stated and began packing up my supplies. I had to leave. Quickly. Before someone sees her with me. I have to go anyway. I was only chilling in the library because I had to wait an hour for the next bus. I had an hour to waste. But now I have 15 minutes until the bus gets here. And it's never on time. Sometimes it's late. Sometimes it's early. I don't want to risk it. Usually I would ride the bus home, take a shower before heading back out to catch another bus for work. But I couldn't do that today. "Why not? Bella what are you doing?" She asked, watch as I rushed to get all my shit in the bag. Just throwing everything in there. "I'm leaving. I have to catch the bus." I state, grabbing my bag as I stood up.

"I can drive you. Then maybe we could talk a little bit more." She offered and stood up too. "No. It's a far drive." I state and began walking towards the front of campus. Where the bus stop was located. "I don't mind. It really isn't that far of a drive. Only 30 minutes." She struggled to keep up with my long strides and I huffed. "I can give you a ride and we could talk a little. Or not at all. Whatever you want. Or maybe you could even take a nap while I drive." She continued and I shook my head. I looked around the empty hallway before pulling her into the hopefully empty bathroom.

"Alice ! You have to stop!" I exclaimed and pushed her against the wall. She stared up at me with wide eyes and I realized what I just did. Fuck I just manhandled her. I didn't mean to… I just… I'm just trying to help. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I mumbled and moved my hands off of her shoulders. She's so small. I'm not much taller. Only 5'4 but she's gotta be under 5 feet. Without those heels of hers. "You know my name?" She asked, staring up at me. "What? Of course I know your name. You're in like three of my classes." She states and she bites her bottom lip again. "Four." She states and I frowned. Four? I only have four classes. Perks of being a college student, less class. More work but less class. Which is nice, I guess. "That doesn't matter. You and I, can not be seen together. We can not be friends." I state and she pouted. "Why not?" She asked and I shook my head. "We just can't. People will start to talk and then they'll start to treat you differently. And I don't want that to happen." I stated and she frowned. "You're scared of what people will think?" She asked and I nod. Yes! "I don't care what those people think. I only care about what you think Bella. Nothing really matters to me but you." She states and my eyes widened. She grabbed my hand, sliding her fingers in the spaces between mine and I stared down at them in shock. Fuck her hand feels perfect in mine. For a moment everything just melted away. It was just me and her. But then I remember where I was. Who I was. And then I remembered what she just said. "We… I… You… I have to go." I stated and yanked my hand away. I started to leave but she grabbed my wrist. "Bella, please just listen to me. For one second." She pleaded and I tried to pull my wrist away but her grip was tight. Really fucking tight. I knew her hands would be strong but this is… "Alice. You're hurting me." I state and she gasped. She let go of my wrist quickly and I saw my stupid scrunchie fall off. Fuck it. "Oh my god Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t-" She started to apologize but I rushed out of the bathroom. What the fuck was that?! 13 more days. 13 more days. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A medium box was placed onto my desk, strategically placed in my peripheral before sliding further onto my desk. It stopped right in front of me and I stared down at it. Chocolates… my favorite chocolates. The fancy ones dad only got for special occasions. They're from a chocolate shop a few towns over. It's a long drive but dad always got them for me. And now Alice is giving me a whole box. A large box. These must have cost a fortune. "What's this?" I asked and she tapped her fingers against the top of the box. "Apology chocolates. I'm sorry. About yesterday. I didn't mean to hurt you or say those things. I was just… frustrated. I've never done this before. Everyone else in my family is already… they already have their… I don't know how to say this without revealing too much." She states and I noticed everyone's eyes were on us. Did she really have to do this? Now? Right before class starts? 

"Alice, I thought we talked about this yesterday. You can-" I started to explain in a hushed tone but she interrupted me. "I told you yesterday! I don't care what everyone else thinks! I only care about what you think and how you feel." She stated at first being loud but lowering her voice when she saw my panicked face. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the eyes watching us. She's stubborn. Really stubborn. Why can't she just understand? I don't need a friend. She's messing up my plans. "I'm also sorry about yesterday. But I meant what I said. We can't be friends. And I forgive you for grabbing me. It wasn't a big deal. But I can't accept these." I stated and pushed the box towards her. "Why not? Do you not like them? Did I get you the wrong kind? This is the kind you like right? With the caramel?" She asked and stared down at the box. "No, it's the right kind. Wait how do you know that?" I asked and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Know what?" She asked and I frowned. She… she knew where I worked too. I never told her where I worked. She said it wasn't that far of a drive. That's weird… 

"How did you know I liked this chocolate?" I asked and she chuckled. "I've seen you eat them before." She states and I frowned. That's a lie. I haven't eaten these since Charlie died. And she didn't start school until after Charlie died. Instead of saying that, I just shook my head. "This is too much. I can't accept it." I stated and she frowned. "I insist. I was honestly really rude yesterday. This is my way of apologizing." She states and I sighed. It's too much. It wasn't even a big deal yesterday. Sure, my wrist is a little bruised but that's fine. I did grab her first after all. I shouldn't take the chocolate. They're too expensive. "If you don't take them I'll end up throwing them away. I can't eat them. I'm on a special diet. And so is the rest of my family." She states and I sighed. I don't want them to go to waste…. "Fine… if I take them will you stop insisting we be friends?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No." She states and I groaned. "If I take the chocolates, will you sit down and stop drawing so much attention towards us?" I asked and she smiled. "Yes." She stated and I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled and pulled the chocolate close. I opened the box, ready to eat one but she shut it quickly. "Not in here!" She exclaimed and I frowned. Why not? "I um… I mean, if Mr.Newton catches you eating in here, he'll confiscate it. And we don't want that." She states and I narrowed my eyes at her. She sat down next to me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I meant in her seat but I guess this is fine. I won't get any work done with her sitting so close but this is fine. "No… we don't want that…" I state and put the chocolate into my bag. Well I started to. 

"Look at what we have here. Looks like freak show finally got herself a girlfriend." Mike states and sat down on my desk. "She's not my girlfriend Mike." I mumbled and he snatched the chocolates out of my hand. Really. "What's this? An anniversary gift?" He asked and I tried to grab them back. But he yanked them out of reach. Fuck. "Give those back." I exclaimed and he held them over his head. Damn him and his tall body. I couldn't reach it even if I jumped. "What do you see in this freak? Let me guess, you're curious. You wanna see if the rumours are true or not." He states and Alice glared at him.

"If you wanted to know if the rumours are true or not, all you had to do was ask Lauren. She knows better than anyone what Swan is packing." Mike exclaimed and I blushed at the mention of my old crush. Lauren looked back at the mention of her name and she glared at Mike. "Leave me out of this Mike. How many times do I have to tell you, do not associate me with it." She hissed, glaring at me in pure disgust. Damn that hurt. Especially coming from her. After everything... If I hadn't forced myself to look away so quickly, I would have seen the way her eyes seemed to soften and she winced in guilt. And I probably would have seen the way Alice started glaring at Lauren. "I wouldn't wanna talk about it either. You know, if I had a summer fling with this freak of nature." He states and Lauren rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a fling. Just give her back the stupid chocolates." Lauren states and he laughed. 

"Her? What changed? I thought she was an it, a few seconds ago. You don't actually have feelings for her do you?" Mike asked and Lauren's face turned bright red. Yeah right. Lauren having feelings for me? Even if she did, I would never, ever, ever be with her. Not after what she did freshman year. I still haven't recovered from that heart break. 

"Of course not! I don't give a damn about that freak! I'm just tired of hearing your big mouth!" She exclaimed and he laughed. "Looks like you have some competition Cullen!" Mike exclaimed and Alice finally decided to speak up. Fuck. I knew this was coming. I knew it. "Give her back the chocolates Mike." She demanded and he shook his head. "Why? Isn't your family rich? Can't you just buy her another?" Mike asked and I shook my head. "Alice it's fine. Don't worry about it." I tried to calm her down, not wanting things to go even further. Where is Mr.Newton when you need him? "That box is for Bella. So give it to her." Alice continued, glaring up at him and then back at Lauren. Why is she glaring at Lauren? Oh probably for calling me a freak. 

"Ali-" I started and he just doesn't shut up. He just keeps talking and talking and talking… "Make me." He demanded and Alice got out of her seat. "I will." She states and I stepped between the two. "Alice! It's fine! Honestly! It's just a box of chocolates!" I exclaimed and she glared at Mike over my shoulder. "It's not just a box of chocolates! They're for you! Just for you Bella! He can't have them!" She exclaimed and tried to move around me but I grabbed her shoulder again. Gently this time. "Alice, please." I begged and I could literally feel her relax underneath my palms. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled and I nod. It's fine. I know Mike can be difficult. Sometimes I want to punch him in the face but the second I do, I know I'll be expelled. But since there's only 12 days left… What's stopping me? Besides the fact that he would beat me with an inch of his life. Big football player vs depressed freak. I don't think I would win. I'd be lucky if I would land even one punch. "Yeah Alice, listen to your girlfriend." Mike teased and grabbed a chocolate from the box. He lifted it to his mouth but before he could take a bite, Mr.Newton entered the room. Finally.

"Micheal. Just because you're my son doesn't mean you can break the rules. There is no eating in my class." He states and sets down his briefcase. "Put it in the trash." Mr.Newton demanded and Mike frowned. "The whole thing?" He asked and his father nods. "Every last piece must go into the trash." He states and Mike sighed. "Fine…" he mumbled and I watched as my favorite chocolate was thrown into the trash. 

Maybe if the box was still closed, I could have gotten the box out the trash but no. He opened the box and dumped every last chocolate into the empty trash can. Damn it! Alice practically sagged in relief, sighing quietly as she did so. I glanced at her oddly for a moment before sitting down in my regular seat. Alice sat down next to me. Pulling her chair unnecessarily close to me. So close that our knees were touching. Fuck. I never noticed it before. Probably because I've only been this close to her twice. And both those times I was preoccupied. 

Trying to catch the bus and trying to stop Alice from putting her hands on Mike. But now, I'm calm. Well calmer. And now all I can smell is whatever fucking perfume she has on. She smells so fucking good. Like dark chocolate, cherry wine and sandalwood. With hints of vanilla but it was faint. I thought she would smell like sugar spice and everything nice. 

But she didn't. Her scent was thick and heady and fuck it was everywhere. It was filling my head almost like a fog. Pushing out every thought that wasn't her. I glanced over at her, wondering if she knew how fucking good she smelled. If she knew the effect she had on me. Well if she knew, she didn't acknowledge it. She was staring straight ahead, not paying me any mind. I stared at her for a moment, noticing how the scent seemed to get even stronger now. I scooted away from her a little, barely managing to contain a moan. Yes, she smells that fucking good. I could practically taste her on my tongue at this point. I could feel myself starting to get excited and I started tugging at my hair. Fuck. Now? Why now? Alice finally seemed to notice how distressed I was and placed her hand on my thigh. Fuck her hand was cool. I jumped, both from how cool her hand was and how soft her touch was. I'm still not used to being touched. Especially not like this. I stared down at her hand for a moment, my cheeks red and my heart nearly beating out of my chest. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning close. She squeezed my thigh and I focused on her nails. I wonder how they would feel dragging against my skin. "I'm fine." I lied through clenched teeth. She rubbed my thigh a little and it took every bone in me not to grab it and pull it higher. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm fine. I promise." I assured her because really I was. Sure, her scent was driving me crazy. Absolutely fucking crazy. But other than that I'm fine. She stared at me for a moment and I shot her a smile. 

She faltered for a second, her eyes dropping to stare at our hands for a moment before looking back up at me. She licked her lips and I squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that. Hearing them talk to you like that. Watching them push you around… It made me so angry. You're not a freak Bella." She stated and I started to feel overwhelmed again. Just like yesterday. I know we've only talked twice but fuck I'm so attracted to her. Literally. Kinda like magnets actually. I can't really explain it. It's confusing and not what I need right now. A few months ago, maybe. But now? I can't handle this. I've already got everything in order. Alice is really nice to me. And kinda flirty. And intense. Holy shit is she intense. We've only had two conversations but she was ready to throw herself at Mike to protect me. Like it's almost creepy how intense she is. If it was anyone else I'd be weirded out. But I'm not. I kinda like it. I actually really like it. And it's just too much. 

"Alice I can't." I mumbled and tried to pull my hand away. She frowned and tightened her grip on my hand. Almost like she didn't want to let go. But she released my hand anyway. "I'm sorry. It was too much wasn't it? Esme told me to be careful or I'd scare you away but I can't help it. You're just so… I'm sorry if I'm being weird. I'm trying really hard not to but everything I say just sounds… wrong." She rambles, staring up at me with darkened eyes. "Who's Esme?" I asked and she looked confused. I don't know why I asked. I just want to know more about her. I wanna know everything about her…. And that is why we can't be friends. Whatever this pull is… it's messing with my head. Making me rethink things. Everything is already set up. I can't just quit. Not after everything. 

"My mom. She's my adopted mom." She states and I nod. I forgot that she was adopted. All the Cullens are. I've never met any of the other Cullens. From what I've heard, they mostly keep to themselves. So that's why I was so surprised when Alice tried to befriend me. What was so special about me? Well I know but usually that pushes people away. Not draw them in. Maybe she has some weird kink. Maybe she's trying to prank me. Kinda like Lauren did. Pretend to get close to me and then tell everyone the rumors were true.

"You told your mom about me?" I asked and she nods. "Yeah, I didn't know how to approach you. So she gave me some advice. I've never had trouble making friends before so I didn't know what I was doing wrong." She states and I frowned. Just how long had she been trying to get my attention? You know what, it doesn't matter. I only have 12 more days. 12 more days…. "Is that weird? I tell her everything, so it's not like I was just talking about you." She states and I expected her to start blushing. But she didn't. She rubbed the back of her neck, almost sheepish at this point. That's probably the least creepy thing she's done. "It's not weird. It's actually kinda cu-" I tried to assure her but Mr.Newton interrupted us.

He cleared his throat, drawing my attention away from Alice and her cute smile. I noticed that everyone was staring at us. Again. I know they didn't hear us. We were being pretty quiet. Almost whispering actually. Mr.Newton must have stopped his lecture to stare at us. Fuck. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your conversation. Please do continue." He states and I scooted away from her. "Sorry. We were talking about the test on Friday." I lied and tried to put some space between us. The closer we are, the stronger the pull. 12 more days….

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

I wasn't following her. Not really. I had been walking towards the library when I saw her. She was standing in the parking lot, talking to some guy. I couldn't see her face but I recognized her backside. Wait not like that. It's just… I sit behind her in class. Her head is a very distinct shape and her hair is… no one else wears their hair quite like hers…. Alright, so sometimes I look at her ass. I have eyes. So of course I would look. It's not my fault it's so cute and recognizable. It's kinda shaped like an upside down heart. It's not like I stare stare though. Just the occasional glance or two. Anyway, she was talking to some guy. I couldn't see his face too good because I wasn't wearing my glasses. But I could tell he was handsome. He had curly blonde hair and he was tall. 

Maybe 6'2 and fucking jacked. Damn. He's not close to Jake's size, Jake is fucking huge. He was slimmer. But definitely not skinny. He's kinda built like a boxer instead of a body builder like Jake. Who is he? Her boyfriend? Of course she has a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? She's smart and funny and has the most beautiful smile. And her eyes are like pools of honey that I just want to drown in. She's confident and witty and intense and just perfect. A girl as perfect as her, of course has a boyfriend. They look good together. A very attractive couple. Her dainty features and his rugged demeanor… I watched as he wrapped his strong arms around her and she leaned into his embrace. 

My stomach churned at the sight and I felt nauseous. My jaw clenched and I turned around quickly. Another second of watching them embrace and I was going to be sick. Literally. I hadn't even realized I had been staring. I must have stopped walking in order to get a better look… I took a deep breath and forced myself to walk away. 

"Good morning Bella." Alice greeted and instead of asking for permission to sit across from me like she usually does, she just sat down right in front of me. "Morning." I mumbled and she tapped her hands on the table. Her nails still that deep red color. Its must be her favorite or something. "You're in a good mood." I mumbled, refusing to take my eyes off my book. If I look at her then all I'm going to think about was her hugging goldy locks. She looked content in his arms. She looked right in his arms. I wonder what their story is. 

When did they meet? Were they childhood best friends who slowly started gaining feelings for each other over the years? Or did they meet at a coffee shop and hit it off? Did a mutual friend introduce them? I don't want to know. I really don't. Just thinking about them together. Her holding his hand, kissing his cheek, whispering honeyed words in his ear. That should be me damn it. Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I be born a man? Or even a normal girl. At least then I would stand a chance. It would be small, considering that guy looked like Apollo reincarnated. The hair, the bod…. When you're staring at a demigod… fuck.

"I guess I am in a good mood." Alice stated and I huffed, turning the page. I hadn't read anything. I was too envious to read right now. How could I focus on a stupid book when all I could think about was his manly hands holding Alice close. Kissing her. Caressing her. Tasting h- "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." I blurted out and finally looked at her. I slammed my book shut, ignoring all the questioning looks everyone was sending me. "What?" Alice asked, obviously a little flustered by my sudden outburst. "You have a boyfriend." I state and she shook her head. "I um… I don't have a boyfriend Bella." She states and I frowned. I know what I saw. He was all over her damn it.

"Do you want to talk about this outside?" She asked in a hushed tone, glancing around at everyone staring at us. I don't care about their staring. I care about the fact that she has a boyfriend. She's leading me on. Just like Lauren did. Lulling me into a false sense of security, making me think that she actually likes me. And then telling me the whole thing was a dare. A prank. I'm not falling for it again. Fool me one time… fool me one time you can't get fool again. "We can talk right here." I stated and Alice shook her head. "No, we can't actually. You're a little loud right now." She states and stands up. "Come on, I'll answer all your questions outside." She states and started walking towards the parking lot. The same parking lot that… I stood up, grabbing everything I had before following her outside. 

"I don't have a boyfriend." Alice states and I scoffed. "Sure you don't." I mumbled and it was her turn to scoff. "I'm serious Bella I don't. What even gave you this idea?" She asked and I faltered. Should I tell her the truth? That i had been spying on her? Sneaking around somewhere I had no business. "I saw you earlier. You with some guy. And you were all over him." I stated and she frowned. "What guy?" She asked and I did a double take. What guy? Just how many guys was she cuddled up with in the parking lot? "Goldy locks!" I exclaimed and she frowned. "I have no idea who you are tal- wait. You mean Jasper?" She asked and I frowned. Jasper? Is that his name…. That's a stupid name. Jasper… that's a gem not a name. "I don't know his name dammit." I swore, my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Tall, muscular, curly blonde hair?" She asked and I nod. Yep, that sounds like him. Alice sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"He's not my boyfriend." She states, a small smile on her face. If he's not her boyfriend why is she smiling? "Then who is he?" I asked and she shook her head. "He's just Jasper." She states with a wave of her hand. Like that was the end of this conversation. Just Jasper? What is that supposed to mean? Are they friends with benefits? An old flame? I need to know. It's going to drive me crazy… "Is he your ex or something?" I asked and she shook her head. "No! Well actually yes. It was a long time ago though. We're just friends now." She states and I frowned. Just friends? So they were together at one point? There's no way they are just friends. They're both extremely attractive and they have history. What if he wants her back? What if she wants him back? Why does it even matter? I only have 8 more days but the thought of them together just…. 

"How long ago?" I asked and her smile grew. "Years ago. There's nothing between me and Jasper, Bella. Whatever feelings we had for each other died a long time ago. He's like a brother to me now." She states and moved closer to me. "You expect me to believe that?" I asked and she grinned. "Yes. I do expect you to believe me. Because I'm telling the truth." She states, leaning closer to me. She grabbed my hand, holding it in between hers.

"I wouldn't lie to you Bella. Not about something like this. I promise, me and Jasper have no romantic feelings for each other." She states and stares up at me with soft eyes. I relaxed a little, because she was probably telling the truth. I made a fool out of myself didn't I? All because I saw her hug some guy. A really handsome guy. Alice isn't like Lauren. She wouldn't hurt me like that. She wouldn't play with my emotions like that… "I'm so sorry. I don't know...I didn't mean to…" I tried to apologize but the words just wouldn't come out. Nothing seemed right. Alice started giggling and I frowned down at her. "Why are you laughing?" I asked and she shook her head. "It seems like every time we talk to each other, one of us ends up apologizing." She states and I blushed. Yeah. That does happen a lot. "I'm sorr-" I cut myself off and Alice started laughing again. 

"You're so cute. You're even cuter when you're jealous though." She states and I blushed even harder. "I wasn't jealous." I mumbled and she only grinned up at me. I leaned against the wall behind me. I could feel the frigid coolness of the bricks against my back, even through the thick material of my coat. Just like I could feel the almost frosty caress of Alice's hands through my gloves. Fuck her hands are freezing. They're like ice. As if she was thinking along the same lines, she pulls off my gloves slowly. "You were totally jealous. Honestly Bella, I'm flattered. I didn't know you felt the same way." She purred and shoved my gloves into her pockets. My cheeks were on fucking fire now. "I do-don't l-" I tried to stammer out but she smirked up at me. All smug. I just wanted to kiss that smug smirk right off her face. Or even better, bite it. 

"Don't even try to deny it Bella. After that lovely display, there's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise. You like me." She teased and slid her fingers in the slots of mine. She's so fucking cold! She pushed her body against mine, trapping me between the wall and her soft body. "Wha- what are you doing?" I asked, watching we she rested her head on my chest. Shit, now she was going to know how hard my heart was pounding. How embarrassing. "You're so warm." She purred out and pressed her cheek against my chest. She feels so good right in my arms. Almost like she belongs there. "Thanks." I mumbled and she was practically rubbing herself against me at this point. Kinda like a cat.

"You smell nice too." She mumbled and a few things happened at once. One, I finally noticed her perfume. She was wearing the same one as the other day. It was just as intoxicating as last time. Maybe even more so. My mouth watered and my knees felt weak. Two, my little friend decided now was a good time to come out and play. I don't think I've ever gotten this hard this quick. It was almost cartoonish how hard I was. I tried to move away but Alice didn't let me. She let go of my hands, grabbing my hips tightly. She pressed her thumbs into the little hollows in my hips and I felt myself jerk against her. 

I'm really sensitive there it seems. It kinda tickled. In a really good way. Alice dug her nails into me, letting out a low rumbling noise. "Fuck." She cursed under her breath and I blushed. "Alice." I groaned out and she shook her head. "I know. It's too much too soon. I know Bells. Just… just stay still for a minute. Just a minute please." She pleaded, her voice low and raspy. And I can't tell her no. Not that I want to.

"Okay. One minute. I can do one minute." I state and rested my head against the wall. Tilting my head up because I was honestly scared I would kiss her. She must have heard the rumours. She didn't seem surprised by the erection pressed against her. So she knows about my condition and she… just doesn't care? This is too good to be true. I must be dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time I had a dream about her. And most of them ended similarly to this. The one I had last night, Alice pinned my hands above my head as she rode me. Switching between whispering the sweetest of praise and completely degrading me. One minute telling me how wonderful I was, the next whispering how I was nothing but a toy for her pleasure. I would usually wake up embarrassed and painfully aroused.

None of my dreams were ever…. Vanilla? They were always a little kinky. Biting, hair pulling, scratching, bondage, praise and degrading. And I think the weirdest had to be predator/prey… I have no idea where it came from but I have a few dreams like that. I actually had to look it up at first because I didn't understand. 

This is not helping me calm down. I need to stop thinking about my weird dreams. "Bella?" Alice asked and I bit my lip. I wonder if she noticed that I had gotten harder. Hopefully not. I really didn't want her to know the effect she had on me. That just the thought of her leaves me out of breath and needy most of the time. "Yeah Ali?" I asked and she let out a quiet gasp. I opened my eyes, glancing down at her. I gasped too because fuck. I had only taken my eyes off her for a few seconds. But it was like my mind forgot how beautiful she was. Every time I look at her, she gets more beautiful. She stared up at me, her eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly. "What?" I asked, suddenly defensive. She squeezes my hips, obviously not intentionally but my hips jerked anyway.

"You called me Ali." She states and I nod. "Yeah, you called me Bells earlier." I state and she let go of my hips. Her cool hands were now cupping my cheeks as she pulled my face closer to hers. Our noses were brushing against each other now as she stared deep into my eyes. "I know you don't understand our bond. It's strange and confusing to me too. It was never supposed to be like this. I thought I was ready, I had been training but it wasn't enough. These urges… this pull… it's overwhelming sometimes." She states and I nod weakly. I have no idea what she's talking about but she looks so serious. She's pouring her heart out to me right now, so I have to listen. She actually looks on the verge of tears. 

"I want you to know that no matter what happens in the next week, that I would never hurt you. And I'm only trying to protect you. Everything I do, it's for you. It's for us. You don't know it and you may even hate me for a while but i can't…. I can't let you…." She stammered, struggling to find the right words. "I would never hate you." I assured her and she sighed. "You don't know that." She muttered and then I heard a loud gasp.   
I looked up, my eyes widening when I saw Lauren standing there. Practically frozen in place. The cigarette she had been about to light had dropped to the ground. I'm sure if it wasn't impossible, her jaw would be on the ground right next to that forgotten cigarette. My eyes widened and I tried to push Alice away. But Alice didn't move. She stayed in place. No matter how hard I pushed. I pushed gently at first but when she didn't move I put more force behind my movements. But she didn't budge! God damn. Does she not realize how bad this is. If I thought the gossip after Alice gave me the chocolates was bad, this was going to be way worse. They'll start treating her like they treat me. They'll call her names and push her around and slash her tires. All because of me. 

All because I couldn't resist her. All because I got jealous. This is the last thing I wanted. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. This is the reason I didn't want to get close to her. Because I know how terrible this town can be. This stupid cookie cutter town. It drains you of all your spirit until you're nothing. It was too late for me but not for her. Maybe if we met a little sooner, I would have given us a chance. But it's too little too late. I'm tired. And I can't… I just want everything to stop hurting. I think I died with Charlie that day. And I've just been a walking corpse ever since. It's time to lay this corpse to rest. Alice is kinda of like a defibrillator. 

It can save lives. But only if you get there in enough time. A defibrillator doesn't really work on a body that's been dead for 5 months. No matter how hard she tries, she can't bring me back. No matter what voltage she uses or how many times she shocks me...nothing will happen. And who can love a corpse anyway. Alice is so alive, the last thing I want to do is drag her down.   
"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Alice hisses, glaring at Lauren. Nothing but hate in her eyes. Fuck what did Lauren do to her. Alice pressed herself against me and I just realized what she was doing. She's hiding my… oh. That was actually really considerate. The second I pushed her away, Lauren would have seen my erection. And I probably would have died in embarrassment. I never want Lauren to see me like that again. Not after… just thinking about the incident I started to feel nauseous. My erection finally decided to soften despite having Alice so close to me. "I- I'm sorry." Lauren stammered out and turned around quickly. She ended up walking straight into the wall. "Fuck!" She cursed and ran off. "Alice…" I muttered and she sighed.

"Go out with me. Next Friday. Let's go dancing." She muttered and I barely heard her. Her head was hung low and I couldn't see her eyes. Her hair was blocking them. "What?" I asked and she chuckled. It was low and dark. And it sent shivers down my spine. Not the good kind. She's being weird again. "You heard me. Go out with me." She repeated, this time a little louder. Still not looking at me. Alice… don't do this. Don't make me do this. "I can't. I'm busy that day." I half lied. Well not really. I'll have a date with the mortician. If everything goes to plan, and it will. I'll be dead Thursday night. So I wasn't lying. I would be busy. "Thursday then." She demanded and I shook my head. "Saturday." She offered and I sighed. "I'm busy all next week." I choked out and she chuckled again. She wrapped her hands around my wrist, squeezing them together. Ow. "I'm trying my hardest here Bella. Just… just give me a chance. Please. I can make you happy. Just… give us a chance. We will be so good together." She demanded, finally looked up at me. I gasped when I saw how dark her eyes were. Instead of the topaz color I had been used to, her eyes were inky black. 

"Alice." I gasped out and she didn't respond. She just kept talking. Pleading. "Bella don't make me do this. I don't want to do this." She muttered and I tried to move away from her. "Alice you're scaring me." I stated and she laughed. "I'm scaring you! That's hilarious! I'm fucking terrified. Didn't you hear a word I said earlier? I said I would never hurt you." She states,a crazed look in her eye. Should… should I scream? I can't over power her. She's stronger than she looks. I don't think… she can't be human. The dark eyes. Cool skin. Incredible strength. 

"You're hurting me right now." I state and she quickly let go of my wrist. "Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that I was… I would never…. Not on purpose. You're just so fragile… I'm scaring you. It was never supposed to be like this." She states, mostly talking to herself now. What do I do? I know I should leave. Alice is obviously unhinged right now… she's not her normal self. She could hurt me. She's not thinking straight. I know that. But I can't just leave her like this. Whatever this stupid pull is won't let me. I can't leave her in distress. 

"Alice, it's ok-" I tried to comfort her but she snapped. "It was supposed to be perfect!" She exclaimed and punched the wall. I watched as the brick turned to dust underneath her fist and my jaw dropped. "You made me do it Bella! All because you wouldn't… You're forcing my hand!" She exclaimed before storming away. I watched as she got in her sports car and drove away. My heart beating in my chest… What did I just do? How did this…

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

I haven't talked to Alice since that day at school. I've seen her plenty though. I see her everywhere. Work, school, the bus stop, grocery shopping. Not because we just keep running into each other. That's what I thought was happening the first day. That everything was a coincidence but after the second day I began to realize what was happening. She was following me. Literally everywhere I go. She's always there. It's kinda like she's been my shadow for the past couple of days. And it's so fucking creepy. She's stalking me and she doesn't even bother trying to hide herself. The other day at work, I sneezed and she said bless you and offered me a tissue. Last night, I woke up and she was sitting in my fucking chair. Just watching me sleep. When I asked her how she got in, she just shrugged and told me to go back to sleep. And I did!

It's creepy and I should honestly file a restraining order or something but I enjoy the company. Every time I turn around, she's just there. And it makes my heart feel weird. Because I'm sure that she has better things to do. Then just follow me around all day. It's almost like she's messing with me at this point. Yesterday while I was at work, I had just finished making some kids hot chocolate and she was gone. The table she was sitting at was empty. I remember my jaw dropped and I started looking for her. Why did she leave, I wondered to myself. 

I was actually disappointed. I started to pull out my phone to text her, because yes she somehow found my number and she'll send me random text messages. I had been planning on texting her, asking where she went but she sat up suddenly. Turns out she had just dropped her pen underneath the table and was trying to get it. "Got it!" She exclaimed with a bright smile and I slid my phone into my pocket.

It's gotten to the point that I don't feel safe when she's not around. I know I should feel scared or weirded out and I kinda am. But not nearly as much as I should be. If Leah told me that a probably not human girl was following her everywhere and breaking into her house to watch her sleep, I'd call the police. But I honestly think Alice is harmless. She hasn't hurt me yet. Well not on purpose. She did squeeze me too tight a few times but the second I brought it to her attention, she let me go. She's obviously really strong. So she probably didn't even realize what she was doing. She always looks so guilty afterwards.

I had been walking to the bus stop after work, one day left, when everything went wrong. I was snatched into an alley, five random guys suddenly pawing me and tugging at my clothes. It all happened so quickly. By the time I realized I should probably scream, one of them had already slapped his hand over my mouth. I could smell the alcohol on their breath and it was making me sick. I tried to push them away but they just pushed my hands out of the way. One guy grabbed my wrist and squeezed hard. If I thought Alice's grip was tight, his was a vice grip. They were talking. Telling me that I was too pretty to have a dick and they wanted to see if the rumors were true. How did they… Only people in Forks know and I'm two towns over… Oh Riley. Mike's cousin who visits every once in a while. I would recognize his face anywhere. 

"I just wanna see it." He slurred and I felt fingers unbuttoning my pants. No. I began kicking my legs and I managed to kick Riley in between his legs and he groaned. "Stop struggling. We just want to see." He demanded and my pants were yanked down. The pooled around my knees and I began to panic. It was a little late but I started kicking and struggling. I was angry and humiliated and on the verge of a panic attack. Sure Mike would try to pants me and shit like that, but I always made sure to wear a belt. I didn't wear a belt to work because I didn't need to. Because no one knew about my condition here. So why would they try to pants me? "Well I'll be damned. You do have one." Riley states and stared at the bulge in my underwear. 

"Well that's all we wanted." He states and suddenly I was released. I was thrown to the floor and I could only watch in shock as Riley and his friends started to walk away. Well all but one. "Tha- that's it?" I stammered out and Riley nods. "Yeah." He states and I sighed. I'm humiliated but relieved. This could have gone much worse. At least it didn't turn violent. I'm definitely going to go home and cry about it but at least I'm not going home humiliated and bruised. 

I wiped my tears and began pulling my pants up. "Actually, I think we should have some fun with her." One dude states and Riley frowned. The guy in question has long blonde hair pulled back into a greasy ponytail. He has stubble on his face and no shirt on. Just an open jacket. Which kinda defeats the purpose. He looked like a sleazy guy to be honest. "What?" Me and Riley asked at the same time and the guy nudged me with his foot. "I think we should play with her. She's pretty." He states and I blushed. What is he talking about? 

"She has a dick James. I'm not trying to have a sword fight." Riley says and I pull my knees to my chest, trying to hide my body away from James' hungry gaze. He doesn't mean… they act like they've done this before. Like this is a routine of theirs… how many girls…. How many girls have they done this to. I felt myself starting to panic again. Even more than before. 

"I'm not saying let's suck her dick. And it's not gay. She still has a mouth and as-" Before he could even finish his sentence, a pair of pale hands with red nails literally pulled his head off his shoulders. It all happened too quickly. There was blood everywhere and screaming and growling. I could barely even see what was happening. It wasn't until an arm flew into my lap did I realize what was happening. She was… she was killing them… tearing through them like a hot knife through butter. I stared down at the arm in my lap, my mind finally processing what was happening. I threw the arm away from me, trying to move away as fast as possible. What the fuck!! What is… how is she! Oh god! There's so much blood! I can't… oh God. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Alice ripping Riley's throat out with her teeth. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Good morning sleepy head!" Were the first words I heard when I woke up. Where am I? What happened? I opened my eyes slowly, instantly relaxing when I saw Alice. Okay Alice is here. Everything is okay as long as Alice is here. "Morning Ali… why are my arms tied up?" I asked, watching as Alice set a plate down on the table next to the bed. I don't have a table next to my bed. This isn't my room. Is this her room? Why am I in her room? "Because I'm scared you'll hurt yourself." She states and I chuckled nervously. "Why would I hurt myself Alice? What day is it?" I asked, trying my hardest to remember how I got here. Did she kidnap me while I was sleeping? I wouldn't be surprised. "I don't know Bella, why would you hurt yourself?" She asked and I noticed the certain shift in her tone. Does she… does she know? That would explain a lot. If she knew what I had been planning. "I- I wouldn't hurt myself." I stammered out and she sighed. "You're lying but it's okay." She states and grabbed the glass of water from the table next to us.

"Drink." She demanded and I stared at the cup. "I'm not thirsty." I lied and she narrowed her eyes at me. I don't think it's a good idea to drink anything she gives me. "It's just water. I swear I'm not trying to drug you again." She states and I nod. Okay if it's just water then I can dr- Drug me again? "What?" I asked and she sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. Just drink it Bella." She demanded and I wrapped my lips around the paper bendy straw. I drank the entire glass and Alice looked proud for some reason. "You want more?" She asked and I shook my head. "No." I lied and she set the glass down. "Where are we?" I asked, still disoriented. It always takes me a few moments to realize what was going on when I woke up. In the morning. My brain needs a few minutes to warm up. "My house." She states and I frowned. 

"Why? Is your family here? Am I going to meet your mom? I'm not ready to meet your mom Alice. I'm not dressed for the occasion." I stated and she chuckled. "No, my family is at our house in Forks." She states and I frowned. "Then where are we? And why aren't you with them?" I asked and she sighed. "I did a really bad thing Bella. I didn't mean to… they were going to hurt you Bella. I couldn't let them do it. Seeing you on the ground like that, it made me lose control. I wanted to hurt them." She states and for the first time since I woke up, I noticed her eyes. They're red! Why did….

"Alice what did you do!?" I asked, trying my hardest to move away from her but my hands were tied. Fuck! "I had to! You didnt see what they were going to do to you! They were going t- I couldn't let them do that! I had to protect you!" She exclaimed and tried to touch me but I flinched. "Do-don't touch me! You ki-killed them!" I stammered out, staring at her in horror. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. On the walls, covering the floor, on my face, in her mouth…. She drank their blood! I saw her…. I started to hyperventilate and she grabbed my face. 

"Shhh. It's okay Bella. Breath with me. Okay. Take a deep breath and breathe with me." She demanded and I struggled to get away from her. I'm going to pass out again if I don't stop but I can't. "Bella. Please. Just listen to me. I promise I'll explain everything but I need you to calm down first." She demanded and I nod my head slowly. Answers. I need answers. Alice began talking me through my panic attack, whispering soft encouragement in my ear and helping me steady my breathing. It was the quickest I've ever calmed down. She held my head to her chest, letting me feel the deep breaths she was taking. And I couldn't help but notice the lack of heartbeat. I tried not to focus on that or else I would start panicking again. Instead I focused on her skin.

It was soft and cool and it calmed me down. The familiar scent of cherry wine and dark chocolate filled my senses but this time it was less intense. It was more soothing than arousing. Which is really good because I do not need a boner right now. Even though she is sitting on my lap and she's holding my head to her chest. "Are you okay now?" Alice asked softly and I nod. She ran her fingers through my hair, dragging her nails against my scalp gently and I sighed.

"Can you talk?" She asked and I nod. "Yeah." I mumbled and leaned against her. "Okay, I promise I'll answer any questions you have Bella. Just… please believe me. I didn't want it to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this." She muttered and I took a deep breath. Where do I start?

"Where are we?" I asked and she wiped my tears away. "Somewhere in Canada. We're deep in the forest." She states and I sighed. "So you've been stalking me for about a week and then kidnapped me? And you're not human?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "Yes. All of that is true. I've been stalking you for months actually." She states and I was shocked to hear this. "How come I never saw you before?" I asked and she stared down at me. "I didn't want you to." She states and I sighed. "So you were just fucking with me this week?" I asked and she smirked. "Yeah. I'm sorry if I creeped you out." She stated and I shook my head.

"No, I um… i actually enjoyed your company." I state, my cheeks warming at the confession. She's not the only weird one here. Sure, she kidnapped me and stalked me and even tried to drug me but I can't seem to hate her for it. If she wanted to hurt me, she could have done it by now. If anything, I'm scared because I'm not scared. I feel like I should have a stronger reaction to all of this. "And you killed those men….why?" I asked and she stiffened. "They were going to hurt you Bella. I had t-" she tried to explain but I cut her off.

"You didn't have to kill them." I state and she narrowed her eyes at me. "You're right. I didn't have to. I wanted to. I'll admit it. I didn't have to kill them, I could have just grabbed you and left. They would have been confused but you would have been safe. But I wanted to hurt them. I wanted them to suffer." She states, her eyes slowly getting darker. That's um… what do you even say to that? She wanted to kill them. At least she was being honest. "When did you try to drug me and why?" I asked and she sighed. "The chocolates. I was hoping that I could drug you and take you somewhere safe. Somewhere I knew you couldn't hurt yourself." She states and I gasped. 

"You knew?" I asked and she sighed. "Of course I knew. I can… I have these visions. Where I can see the future. So I saw what you were planning. I knew you were going to jump off a cliff today. So I was trying to do everything I could to stop it." She states and I frowned. "Is that why you got so angry at school? When I wouldn't go on a date with you? Is that why you kidnapped me? And tied me up like this? And why you were stalking me?" I asked and she nods. "Yes! That's why I did all this! I was scared you were going to kill yourself! Bella you don't know… I couldn't just let you… I'm not crazy, okay maybe I am a little. Everything I was doing was so I could protect you." She explained and I could almost see the weight lifted off her shoulders. Like she had been keeping this secret so long and now she could finally tell me. 

"I thought, maybe if we became friends you wouldn't…. But you didn't want to be friends. You pushed me away. Every time I tried to get close. So I decided I needed to do something more drastic. I was going to drug you and take you to a mental health clinic, the best one in the country. I have the brochures right here!" She exclaimed and reached over. She showed me the pamphlets and my eyes widened. This place is fancy…. And expensive! Holy shit. "But Mike threw away the chocolates. So that didn't work. Nothing would have worked. The only future I saw where you were still alive, is the one where I kidnapped you. I didn't want to. I promise I didn't want to do this." She states and I could only stare at her in shock. She only knew me for a few short weeks, but she was willing to do all of this for me. 

"I knew that if I just got you out of that stupid fucking town, you would be okay. I just needed to get you away from there. But you wouldn't come willingly. I knew that." She states and I frowned. "Now what? What's your plan now?" I asked and she sighed. 

"Give me three months. Just give me a chance to make you happy. Let me show you what a life with me could be like." She pleads, her voice cracking as she spoke. Her hands were gripping me firmly but not painfully like before. "I would do anything to make you happy. If you think dying would make you happier…. I'll do it myself if that's what you want. I'd make sure everything was perfect and then I would…" She couldn't even say it. "Just three months. So I can at least get to know you. I don't want to mourn you without even knowing you Bella. Is that okay?" She asked and I fought the urge to cry. 

"Why are you doing this Alice? Why do you even care if I die or not? You would actually kill me if i asked?" I asked and she nods. "If that's what you wanted. I would. And I care because I l- I like you. A lot. Like it's scary how much I like you. The things I'm willing to do for you… I would punch the moon if you asked." She stated and I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious! If you even suggested it, I would steal a space ship or whatever. And I would fly to the moon. And I would punch the shit out of it." She states and I chuckled. "But why?" I asked and she sighed. 

"It's complicated. We have a connection. I know you may not be able to feel it but I do. And it's really stron-" she started to explain and I frowned. So I wasn't just imagining it! She feels it too! I thought I was going crazy! "I feel it. Why do you think I let you get away with so much? I thought I was crazy. Is that why I kept having dreams about you?" I asked and Alice bit her lip. "Um no… you've been having dreams about me?" She asked and I blushed. "I uh… yes." I admitted and she grinned. "Those dreams were about me?! I was wondering what had you so heated all those nights. I was starting to get jealous. I thought maybe you had been dreaming about Lauren." She stated and I shook my head. She saw that? So she had been watching me sleep for a while now. The house was always cleaner when I woke up then it was when I went to sleep.

"No, I don't think about her like that. Not anymore. Not since I… not since you…." I stammered and she grinned down at me. "Really?" She asked and I wanted to touch her. But my hands were tied. Literally. "Yeah, can you untie me?" I asked and she nods. "Yeah, I was just scared you would attack me when you woke up. And I didn't want you to hurt yourself." She explained and pulled my pocket knife from her back pocket. Why was it in her pocket and not in mi- Oh. She probably thought I was going to cut myself. "Stay still. And don't get any ideas." She warned, only half joking. She began cutting through the rope. 

"I have plenty of ideas, none of them are focused on the knife though." I confessed, staring up at her. "Mind telling me a few?" Alice asked and began rubbing my wrist. Probably trying to get the blood flowing properly. She hadn't tied me up tightly. So it was unnecessary. And whatever kind of rope she tried me up with was really soft. And felt like heaven on my skin. Is that silk rope? And she just cut it. Like that shit isn't expensive. "A few of them involve you tying me back up." I joked and she chuckled. "As much as I would love to tie you up and have wicked my way with you Bella, we have to talk. I don't want our relationship to be purely sexual. I want to get to know you. I want to know what your favorite color is. What you like to eat in the middle of the night. Your favorite movie. How you take your coffee… Everything. I wanna know everything, Bells." Alice states and I sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I just can't think straight when you're this close. You smell so good. Your perfume is driving me crazy." I confessed and she sighed. "It's not perfume. That's another thing we need to talk about. Promise you'll hear me out then you can decide. About the three months thing…" she states and I nod. I'll hear her out. I doubt my feelings will change in the span of three months but if it makes it easier for her to deal with. I can wait. 

Alice talked for the next 15 minutes. Explaining how vampires work and answering any question I had. Then she moved on to explaining mates and singers. Every vampire has a soul mate. The person they are meant to spend forever with. This person is literally their other half. Once two mates meet it's almost impossible to keep them apart. They'll always gravitate back to each other no matter what. Singers were different. Singers are people with special blood. Their blood smells really good. Sometimes to all vampires. Sometimes only to one. Alice said I was both. I was her mate and her singer. And while my blood doesn't smell appetizing to other vampires, it smells like heaven to her.

When I asked her why my blood didn't smell good to any other vampire, she explained that it was a mating thing. So no other vampires would attack me. She explained and I frowned. I don't think I want other vampires around me. Just Alice. And her family of course. "Are you sure I'm your mate?" I asked and she looked shocked that I would even ask that. Offended actually. How could I be her soul mate?

Her person. How? All the people in the world, I'm her soulmate. There are better people. More attractive people. Funnier people. People who don't want to die. And she's stuck with me. I refuse to believe it. Must be a mistake. "You said I'm your singer too. You've been alone for 100 years so maybe you mistaked blood lust for the mating bond." I suggested and she narrowed her eyes at me. Almost hurt that I would even say that. "I've met singers before Bella. I know the difference between blood lust and the mating bond." She states and I ignore the feeling in my gut. She had other singers? The thought of Alice enjoying someone's blood besides mine made me so jealous. 

"If you were just a singer, you wouldn't feel the pull. And you already said you do feel it. You'd feel attracted to me but not anymore than an average human would." She continued and I tried to apologize. But she just kept talking. "You know we are mates. I can feel it in my bones Bella. And you feel it too, it's not nearly as strong but you feel it too. I wouldn't have done anything of this if you were just a singer. I would have stalked you or kidnapped you. We wouldn't be here if you were just a singer Bella!" She exclaimed and pushed my shoulders lightly.

"I was just double checking." I muttered and she grabbed my face with one hand. Smooshing my cheeks together. "I know what you're doing Bella. We've only known each other for a few weeks but I know enough. I know that you're trying to over simplify our bond. You don't think you're good enough to be my mate." She stated and I scoffed. Yep. That's exactly what I'm doing. She hit the nail right on the head. "Because I'm not. Have you seen yourself? You're perfect." I state and she growled. "I am not! I literally just killed like five people. And I kidnapped you. Not to mention I stalked you for months! Months Bella!" She exclaimed and I stared up at her. So what? She's still perfect. Sure she stalked me, but it was to make sure I didn't kill myself.

"You deserve bette-" I started but she pushed me flat against the bed. She had been straddling my lap this entire time. I hadn't been thinking about it before. I was more focused on not having a panic attack and then listening to her explain how being a vampire works. "There is no one better than you Bella. You may not be perfect. Fuck I'm not perfect. Nowhere near it. But you're perfect for me." She states, staring down at me with pleading eyes. Like she was begging me to believe her. And I wanted to believe her. She looks so sad and sincere. But I'm not normal. She knows that. How can a freak like me be her mate. "What about my conditi-" I started to ask and she groaned. "Your condition does not bother me Bella. I don't care what's between your legs. That stupid town fucked with your head. There's nothing wrong with you." She states and I looked down at myself. There is… 7 ½ inches between my legs where there shouldn't be. "Would you like me any less if I had a penis Bella? If I pulled my pants down right now and pulled out a dick?" She asked and I blushed at the last word. She seemed to notice how flustered I got because she rolled her eyes. A small smirk on her face. 

"No, of course not." I answered without hesitation. "Exactly! We were made for each other. We are literally each other's perfect person." She states and that kinda makes sense. I do have a type. I've always liked girls with shorter hair. Usually shorter than me… and un… smaller breast. Was that the mating bond? I've never really noticed until now. Most girls I find attractive look similar to Alice. So does that mean she's attracted to people who look like me? "Okay… what happens when one mate dies?" I asked and Alice's whole mood shifted. "It's complicated. I don't want to talk about it." She states and looks away. "Hey, I was just curious. I just…. Wanted to know." I state and she gave a bitter smile.

"Don't worry about it. Hopefully you agree to the three months and I can change your mind." She stated and I blushed. "We can do the three months… but I don't know how much is going to change in 90 days." I said and she smiled. "You'd be surprised. Thank you for this Bella. You have no idea how much this means to me. I would have hated to hold you against your will." She states and wrapped her arms around me. Wait what. 

"If I said no, you would have made me stay anyway?" I asked and she nods. "Yep but luckily you didn't say no.. And I didn't have to do that." She states and kisses my cheek. I blushed hard and hugged her back gently. "First order of business! You have to promise you won't hurt yourself in those three months." She states and holds out her pinkie. "I promise." I muttered and hooked our pinkies together. "Good! Now eat this. And take this pill." She demanded and placed a small pill on my hand. It looks familiar…. "What is it?" I asked and took the pill dry. Alice looked surprised that I swallowed the pill before asking what it was. "It's an antidepressant. I looked through your medical records and I noticed you stopped taking your pills about 6 months ago." She states and my eyes widened. I… I did! Me and Charlie were supposed to pick up my prescription the day he died. I had been so busy working and paying off bills I forgot! No wonder I had been so depressed! The pills didn't help much but it was manageable with them. "That's why I was so unhappy?" I asked and she nods. "That was a part of it. You were also mourning. With Charlie's death, and being bullied every day for something you couldn't control… I'm surprised you made it as long as you did." She states and hands me the sandwich she made. "I know I can't magically heal your depression. That's not how it works. But I'll give you these pills, which will help. And I can take you away from that toxic town. I can't bring your dad back but I can help you grief in a healthy way. And I can take care of you. I will never talk down to you or hurt you. Not unless you ask me to." She states and I blushed. Ahhhhhh! She knows about my degradation kink! How?! "I'm just teasing Bella. I'm going to show you how it feels to be loved and cared for. And if you still want to die after three months, I won't stop you. I'll help you do it if you want." She states and I set my plate aside. "Why don't you just change me? That way I can't die?" I asked and she smiled. "I would never do something like that. Sure I've thought about it but that's too far. I couldn't ruin your life like that. You would hate me and I would hate myself. It's your life, you live it how you want. You end it how you want also. I just needed to try to convince you otherwise." She states and I wrapped my arms around her. She could easily just change me. There would be nothing I could do about it. I would be immortal. But she doesn't want to force that life on me. "Everything hurts when I'm not with you. When I'm with you, I feel fine. I feel alive. But the second you leave I feel like a walking corpse. I need you to fix me. Because I want to be with you. I want to be happy. All the time. But I can't. Not by myself. I'm just a walking corpse without you." I confessed, burying my face in her neck. Tears ran down my face now, soaking her shirt but she didn't seem to care. She only tightened her grip on me. "I'll fix you. I promise. I'll take you apart and put you back together again. I'll be Dr.Frankenstein and you'll be my monster." She states and I chuckled. She's fucking funny when she wants to be. "I'm serious Bella. I'm going to do everything in my power to help you." She states and pulls my face closer to hers. I tried to pull away because I look ugly when I cry but she didn't let me. She scooted closer, pressing as close together as possible. I wrapped my arms around her carefully, scared that if I hugged her too tight would disappear. And I'd wake up alone in my room. Or even worse, still on the alley floor. She wiped my tears away and I sniffled. "You promise?" I asked and she smiled, her lips trembling slightly as she did so. "I promise." She whispered and began kissing my face. My cheeks, my chin, forehead, my eyelids. By the time she finished, my cheeks were red and my face was tingling. "It tingles." I muttered and as she kissed across my jawline. "It's… my venom. I forgot to tell you." She explained between kisses. I gripped her hips, wanting her even closer. Alice let out a low moan and I bit my lip. "What else did you forget to tell me?" I asked and she hummed. "I don't know…" she muttered and pulled back. "Why do you smell so good?" I asked and her eyes widened. "Oh. I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that." She states and I quietly awaited answers. "Pheromones. They're used t-" she started to explain but I shook my head. "I know what they are used for. Why are yours so strong sometimes?" I asked and she avoided eye contact. "I can control them. They still change with my emotions but sometimes I can give them… an extra push." She states and I blushed. "So that time in class!? You did that on purpose?" I asked and she stared at the ceiling. "Yeah. My emotions were high. They were being so mean to you Bella… and then I heard you had a past with Lauren. I couldn't help myself." She stated and I grimaced at the mention of Lauren. "I was trying to calm you, like I did earlier. Remember when you were having your panic attack. I used pheromones to help calm you. It's not always a sexual thing. But I was so angry and possessive that I couldn't calm you. I wasn't trying to turn you on at first. I promise." She states and I sighed. I believe her. I always believe her. Why would she lie to me? She gains nothing from this. "What about after the whole Jasper incident?" I asked, still embarrassed by the way I acted that day. "Oh, you mean after you got all jealous? And I had you pressed against the wall?" She asked and I nod. Yes. That incident. "Yeah right before you went all creepy and punched the wall. We need to work on that." I state and she sighed. "I know. I probably scared the shit out of you but I was so frustrated. I was getting desperate. I thought maybe if I took you out on a date, you would see how good we could be. But you just kept saying no." She states and I wanted to touch her so bad. Somewhere besides her hips or hands. But I was scared. "Yeah you did scare me. But we were talking about pheromones. Not how you're a creepy stalker." I stated and she huffed. "I am not a creepy stalker!" She exclaimed and I shot her a look. She is. It doesn't matter that we could be mates and she was trying to save my life. She still stalked me. And she was still creepy. "Fine. You're a cute creepy stalker. Is that better?" I asked and she sighed. "A little. You really think I'm cute?" She asked with a hopeful smile and I nod. "The cutest." I state and she grinned down at me. It was a simple compliment but it made her so happy. Maybe I should compliment her more. "Okay, back to the topic at hand. The days where both of us showed our asses." She states and I huffed. I got a little jealous. Okay maybe a lot jealous. That doesn't compare to her going full blown Joe Goldberg from You on me. "That time was actually an accident. The other time was only a half accident, it was only supposed to be a little that day in class. And it was supposed to be calming but my emotions got the best of me. That day in the parking lot though…" she paused and looked down at me for a second. "That wasn't supposed to happen. I can control the pheromones but sometimes they get out of control. I didn't even realize what I had been doing until I felt you pressed against my stomach." She states and I blushed hard. "What made you lose control?" I asked and she bit her lip. "You did. I got distracted because you smelled so good. And you felt so soft and warm against me. I started to get a little excited." She confessed and my jaw dropped. She got excited? By me? "Me?" I asked, still in shock. "Yes, you. You have no idea what you do to me Bells. It took every ounce of self control I had to force myself to calm down and not take you right then and there." She states, her eyes getting darker by the second. "Fuck Bella. You were so hard. Like a rock." She states and I yelped. "Don't say that! It's embarrassing." I state and she shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I just…" She paused, licking her lips before she continued. "I knew I had to calm down before Lauren came around the corner. I could hear her coming and I needed to calm down. My control was already slipping and then she was getting close. I couldn't let her see you like that. Not after I found out you two had history." She states and I could tell she was getting riled up again. Fuck I have to calm her down. "It was a long time ago. And it was nothing." I tried to assure her but she shook her head. "She still has feelings for you. She sends you these longing looks whenever you're not paying attention and it makes me sick." She states and that was news for me. She had feelings for me? I thought it was fake. The entire relationship. I knew there were some irregularities but she was so harsh when she ended things. Like the fact that we had sex. Well not… I never actually put my… but we did other stuff. On several occasions. And she was usually the one to initiate it. But I thought it was just to humiliate me. "You don't still have feelings for her do you?!" Alice asked and I snapped out of my daze. "What! No!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking. Okay. Maybe a little. She was my first love and all that. But I would never ever consider getting back together with her. My feelings for Lauren were nothing compared to my feelings for Alice. Sure I've only known Alice for about a month but fuck. She's just… she makes me feel all warm and fuzzy and loved. And all Lauren makes me feel is pain and humiliation. It's like comparing a raindrop to an ocean. "You're lying. You still have feelings for her." Alice muttered and before I could reassure her, she grabbed my neck. "She'll never love you the way I can. She'll never make you feel the way I do. She's nothing. She's a coward and a liar and you deserve better." She hissed and I don't even know why I was surprised. I knew she was reaching her limit. I knew she was about to snap. But for some reason, I was still surprised when she grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the bed. Okay. Now I can spot the difference. Between nice, normal Alice and crazy Alice. She did warn me that when she feels threatened she would react like this. So I'm not too worried. Thankfully, she wasn't releasing any of those intoxicating pheromones, so I could still think straight. It wasn't until Alice started rocking in my lap did I realize I had had an erection. Holy shit when did that get there? That wasn't even her fault this time. She didn't use any pheromones. I had a hot girl on my lap with her hand wrapped around my throat. Of course I got excited but still. And now she's grinding against me. Instead of telling her to stop, I just moaned and moved my hips with her. I know she should stop. This is a bad idea. But she feels so good. These pants were thin so I could feel her against m- "Do you want to know why she'll never make you feel as good as I do?" She asked and I nod. "Yes." I whimpered and she kissed the corner of my mouth. So close. "Because you're mine. You're my soulmate Bells. Sure, she could manage to steal you away from m-" she started but I shook my head. "Never. I only want you. I promise." I confessed and she grinned. I wasn't just saying that to calm her down. It was the truth. "Like I was saying, if she did manage to steal you away from me, you would never be satisfied. The bond doesn't make us be together, but it makes it pretty hard not to be together. You'll eventually come back to me. No matter what." She states and I groaned. Gotta stop this. "Alice. You're doing it again." I muttered and she smirked. "Turning you on?" She asked with a smug smirk. "No, being creepy." I stated and she cursed. She was suddenly off my lap and across the room. Fuck she's fast. "Damn it! Why does this keep happening!?" She exclaimed and I looked down at my pants. There was a damp spot on the front. It was small but definitely noticeable. And it wasn't from me… I don't think so. No, it's not from me. So that must mean it's from her. She was that excited? I did that? "I'm so sorry Bella! I don't know why this keeps happening. I promise I'll work on that." She states and I looked at her. Then back down at my pants. Then back at her. "What?" She asked and leaned over to see what I was looking at. She didn't see it at first. She was more focused on the huge hard on I was sporting. It took her a minute but she finally saw it. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly. "I'll get you a new pair of pants." She muttered and I smirked. "Okay." I muttered and pushed the comfortable pair of sweat pants off my legs. Wait these aren't my pants. And these aren't my underwear. These are fucking silk boxer briefs. They feel amazing but they are not mine. I hadn't even noticed my clothes had changed. I looked down, my eyes widening when I saw I wasn't wearing a bra. Alice turned around and handed me another pair of grey sweat pants. "I'll wait outside while you cha-" she started to say but she cut herself off when she saw my pants were already off. "Did you change me?" I asked and grabbed the pants she had set on the bed. "What?" She asked and I huffed. "My eyes are up here Ali." I stated and she looked up quickly. "Sorry, what did you ask me?" She asked and I was honestly just happy that she wasn't disgusted by me. It was almost like she was in a trance. "I asked, did you change me? And where did these clothes come from?" I asked and she nods. "I changed you and gave you a bath. Your clothes were all bloody." She stated and I froze. Is she… so that means she saw my… "So you saw me? All of me?" I asked and she nods. Staring down at the pants I had taken off. "Yep, every wonderful inch." She states and I threw a pillow at her. "Alice!" I exclaimed, my cheek on fire. She had seen me naked. And she wasn't … she didn't… She actually liked what she saw? "I didn't do anything! I promise. I only cleaned you up." She states and I shake my head. That's not what I was worried about. I knew she wouldn't touch me in my sleep. It never even occurred to me that she might do that. I mean she is creepy but she hadn't touched me inappropriately. Sure, I've gotten hard a few times but she has never touched me to cause it. She hasn't even kissed me! "I'm more worried that you saw my dick." I stated and she shook her head. "It's no big deal Bella. I didn't even look really." She states and my jaw dropped. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that Bella! It's not small. It's actually a really nice size. From what I've felt. And you weren't erect in the tub. And even if you were I wouldn't have touched it. I tried my hardest not to look at it. Not because I don't want to. Because I do. I would love to see it. And touch it. But I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. That really came out wrong. I don't know what is wrong with me today. Everything has just been s-" she rambled and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing. Like tears running down my face, legs kicking, I can't breathe laughing! She's so fucking cute! She's over 100 years old and she gets so flustered because of me. She's probably seen tons of dicks in her life. And she gets flustered because of mine. "Stop laughing at me Bella! It's not funny!" She exclaimed and reached down for the pillow I had just thrown at her. She threw it at me and it hit me right in the face. But it only made me start laughing harder. "I'll give you something to laugh at Bella." She exclaimed and jumped onto the bed. She started tickling me and I squealed. "Alice!" I choked out and she laughed. "It's not so funny now is it?! Say uncle!" She demanded and I continued to squirm underneath her fingers. It's too much! I can't! "Uncle!" I exclaimed but she didn't stop. "Beg for forgiveness!" She demanded and I was going to pee if she didn't stop! "Please! You evil woman! Please stop this torture! I'm so sorry! I'll do anything! I'm sorry!" I cried out and she finally stopped. "That should teach you. No more laughing or teasing me. Next time I won't be so merciful." She states and I finally managed to catch my breath. "That was merciful? It won't happen again." I state and she pouted. "Now I'm a little sad. You looked so good crying and begging underneath me." She stated and stroked my cheeks. "Alice. You have to stop. How are we supposed to get to know each other if every five minutes you keep giving me a hard on." I asked and she sighed. "Right! Sorry! I think I should just leave. I'll see you in a few. I need to… I'll be back in an hour. Not even that. Half an hou…. It'll be quick. 15 minutes. I'll be back in 15, eat you food and yell if you need me." She states and I frowned. I forgot about my sandwich. What is she about to do? She grabbed the pants I had just taken off and began walking out of the room. "I'm just gonna take these…" she muttered and suddenly it clicked. "You're being weird again!" I exclaimed as she shut the door. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She exclaimed and I giggled. 

Fuck. I'm really out of Forks. And I'm here with Alice. A vampire who I've known for less than a month and claims we are mates… This can't be real…

An:17900 words this time. My longest chapter yet. The title was not planned but it was too funny not to. I had to do it. A stalker story? Well kinda. After this chapter there isnt anymore stalking and Alice is way less creepy. Her vampire side keeps demanding that she does certain things and she's trying to resist. But um yeah... the next chapter won't be like this. It will be the beginning if a very healthy relationship. It started off kinda toxic and weird but they'll be good together.


End file.
